Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an embedded battery.
Description of Related Art
In current information era, human beings by degrees tend to rely on consumer electronics devices. The electronic products such as mobile phones, smart phones and tablet PC have pervaded everywhere. Therefore, consumer electronics devices and people nowadays are closely bonded together in daily life. Electronic devices nowadays are generally included with a battery configured to provide power required for system operations, so as to allow users to carry and use the devices anywhere.
Generally, the battery of the electronic device is disposed within its body, and no plastic protective shell is covered on a core of the battery so as to reduce overall thickness of the electronic device. However, the battery must be removed by maintenance personnel to proceed with maintenance for the electronic device. The battery without being protected by plastic protective shell may easily be deformed under force applied during the process of detaching the battery, so as to further increases maintaining costs.